Just Friends
by thortillachips
Summary: Zack gets the wrong idea about Angeal and a fellow friend of his, much to his mentor's dismay. Friendship!Angeal/OC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Crisis Core/FFVII. They belong to Square-Enix. I only own the OC and the plot. :(

"ARGH!" Zack yelped as he felt himself being hurled backwards, eventually colliding with the wall. He slid down into a seated position, huffing as his surroundings reverted back into the barren walls of the Training Room.

"You're not in your best shape today, are you?" his mentor nonchalantly remarked, walking up the future SOLDIER 1st class-in-training.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Angeal," Zack scoffed, wincing as he felt a surge of pain run through he right arm. Even though the wounds sustained during training stations were merely stimulations most of the time (including today), that never stopped anyone utilizing the Training Room from pulling a muscle or two on their own.

"We'd better get you checked up on that. Don't want it to get too serious now, do we?" said Angeal, pulling Zack up to his feet.

"I thought you said we were going to take it easy today!" Zack practically complained as he followed to older man down the hall towards the Infirmary,

"We _did_ take it easy today, Zack. Too easy, if I must say so myself. Maybe I should've included fighting Behemoths in the program today," Angeal replied in such a way that Zack had no idea whether his mentor was being serious… or seriously joking.

The duo entered the Infirmary just as a 3rd class SOLDIER walked out, leaving the doctor in charge looking at the analysis of data collected during his diagnosis.

Noticing their presence, she immediately looked up. Zack noticed her brown eyes, along with her shoulder length brown hair that was tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon, alongside the obvious white Shinra lab coats that the scientists and doctor's used in the building.

"Angeal," the doctor smiled widely.

"Cecilia," replied Angeal. "It's been a while since we last saw you here. You're finally done with the research you've been working on with Professor Hojo?"

"Mmm, sort of. Well, seeing as I've basically done my part already I was allowed to come back here. It's really been too long," Cecilia laughed, placing the papers on the desk before turning her attention once again to Angeal and Zack.

"So? What can I help you with today?"

"It's not me, it's this guy," said Angeal, pushing Zack forward. "Pulled a muscle during training. Would you mind looking into that?"

"No problem. Just take a seat on the bed right there…"

"Zack. Zack Fair," Zack managed to muster the courage to finally speak.

"Ah, I see. Well then, Mr. Zack, please tell me more about your injury," Ceciilia lightly brushed away the fringe over her her left eye.

"Um, well, it hurts right here," Zack pointed to a certain point on his biceps. "I don't think it's anything serious but it hurts to move it."

"Mhm, I see. It seems to me that this is just a normal muscle pull. Nothing serious. Everyone gets it most of the time, especially if you're in the SOLDIER program. Wait a minute, I'll go get something to patch that up," said Cecilia, proceeding to look through one of the cupboards for the appropriate medicine.

"So, how's your dad doing?" Angeal asked out of the blue.

"My dad? He's as fine as ever, minus being busy with the Science Department, of course," replied Cecilia muttering a 'found it!' as she pulled a small box out of the cupboard and walking back towards Zack. "I assume things are busy on your side too, aren't they?" she smiled at him as she handed Zack the box.

"Here, this is a heat pad. It should relief the pain. Other than that the only other advice I can give you to help you recover faster is to not over-exert yourself."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Zack nodded his head.

"What about you, Angeal? Would you like to get treated for that bruise on your cheek as well?" Cecilia half laughed, referring to a blue-black spot on Angeal's left cheek where Zack had previously punched him (which was one of the reasons why he pulled a muscle) earlier during training.

"Nah, I'm good. Just a little sting, that's all. Nothing a 1st class SOLDIER can't handle," Angeal shook his head in refusal. "Well, I guess since we're basically done here, we'll leave. Don't want to keep your other patients waiting. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. I'm just doing my job," Cecilia shook her head, walking the both of them to the door. "I'll see you around, then," she continued, shutting the door behind them.

"… Uh, Angeal? Who was that?" Zack inquired, staring at the closed door.

"Dr. Cecilia. She's one of the doctors positioned here in the Infirmary on the SOLDIER floor. Besides that she's also working in the Science Department with Professor Hojo, a long time associate of her father who also works in the department."

"No, I mean… WHO is she? I mean, do you know her personally or something?"

"She's a friend," was all Angeal said before leaving Zack behind to ponder the vagueness of his answer.

Later that evening, Angeal happened to walk past the lounge area after a small briefing, only to find that particular doctor from earlier during the day there, sitting down one of the seats. He smiled to himself as he approached her.

"Waiting for someone?"

Cecilia turned to face Angeal, surprised at his presence. "Oh, Angeal. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Yeah, you guessed it. I made reservations this evening at a restaurant in LOVELESS Avenue, but I have no idea what time he's coming."

"Any idea where he might be, for one?"

"Well, knowing how much his popularity has exploded, he's probably off doing some bodyguard duty for that lard-of-a-president Mr. Shinra."

Angeal chuckled at her remark. "Careful what you say now about Mr. President. The camera's watching," Angeal pointed towards the security camera in the corner.

"They can't do anything to me anyway. I'm with the Science Department; remember? Employment for life. Can't fire anyone because we know too much information for our own good, and Shinra can't risk any of their secrets being seeped into the public," Cecilia shook her head, keeping quiet as Angeal's phone beeped. She had a hunch on who it was from, causing her eyes to shift downwards towards the floor as Angeal read the message.

"I'm guessing he's too busy to make it?" she pouted with an air of disappointment.

""_Hey Angeal. Sorry for bothering you and making you do this out of the blue but can you do me a favour and take Cecilia out in my place tonight? My job's taking longer than expected so I can't make it back in time. Tell her I'm sorry and that I'll try to make it up to her in the future. Sincerely, your silver-haired comrade."_ Yep, and it looks like he's called in me as a replacement," Angeal sighed, keeping his phone back into his pocket.

"Well, then, I guess that's that. You're accompanying me tonight, again," Cecilia smiled, getting up on her feet. "Oh, right. Since we're going together, you might as well ask your little lost puppy who's hiding behind that plant to join us as well."

Angeal looked towards the direction Cecilia subtly nodded at. True enough, behind the bushes, spiky black hair could be seen, alongside a helmeted 2nd class SOLDIER who instantly took off the moment they were caught.

"ZACK FAIR!" Angeal shouted.

Angeal tried his best to resist the constant staring his mentee was giving him as they walked back the streets of Midgar back towards the Shinra building, but it was too hard to overcome.

"What is it?" he finally snapped, turning to face Zack, who by this time really looked like a puppy, a curious one at that. Angeal swore he was beginning to imagine Zack with puppy ears and a wagging tail behind him, and Angeal knew what Zack wanted to know.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again; she's just a friend."

"But… but it didn't seem like it back there. You guys seem pretty close if you ask me," Zack commented, which made Angeal feel like picking him up and throwing him into Sector 8's fountain.

"Look here, Zack. Don't get the wrong idea. Just because we're close doesn't mean we're dating, alright? I just keep her company sometimes when I have to, mostly upon request. I'm just doing my duty as a good friend towards them."

"Hm? So she has a boyfriend who always asks you to keep her company? Angeal! You should just ask her to break up with him and you can take the shot!" Zack burst out, stopping Angeal in his tracks by stepping in front of him, placing both hands on his shoulder and shaking him.

"What do you mean by that, Zack?" said Angeal, brushing Zack off before continuing to walk ahead, even if it meant leaving Zack behind. He was not in the mood to deal with this.

"You like her, don't you!" Zack shouted on the top of his lungs, causing some of the people walking past to stare.

Angeal stopped walking, standing there for a few seconds before turning around to face Zack. "Listen, Zack. Honor is a very heavy thing."

"_And here we go again,"_ Zack thought to himself, mentally rolling his eyes while bracing himself for the usual lecture about Honor.

"… Also, as I have stated before, both of them are very good friends of mine, and I'm merely doing the both of them a favour by keeping her company. Both lead very busy lives now, but that doesn't mean they don't try to spend time together either, and I have no say in that department. Besides, sometimes, sacrifices are necessary, as long as she's happy," Angeal mumbled his last sentence, causing Zack to blink curiously.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud about how I should let those Malboro's lose next during our training session tomorrow to make up for what you did today."

"WHAT? But… but I'm not even at that stage yet! And Dr. Cecilia said NOT to over-do things, didn't she!"

"No pain no gain, Zack! Now go home and get some rest because we're starting 15 minutes earlier tomorrow," Angeal shook his head, going on ahead.

"Whaaaaat! But… that's unfair! Angeal! I'm sorry, okay Angeal? I was lying when I said you liked her! Really, I was! ANGEAL!" Zack slumped his shoulders in despair before deciding to make a run of it in hopes to catch up and convince Angeal to change his mind.

**A/N:** aaand that's it! Heheh, well, after playing Crisis Core I've had this idea in my head, so I decided to write it out! I think I'll be doing some spin-offs in the future, with the next one most likely being about how Angeal really feels about this whole thing? ;) Reviews are much loved! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
